A transportation services provider (e.g., a logistics provider) may be compensated based on available room inside of a cargo area of a trailer of a transportation vehicle (e.g., a semi-trailer truck). For this reason, the transportation service provider may determine a maximum volume the cargo area can hold based on available room inside the trailer. This information may be used to determine whether the transportation services provider can adequately service a particular customer request. When available space inside of the cargo area is short, the transportation services provider may need to turn down work.
Furthermore, a transportation services provider may be compensated based, at least in part, on how much time is needed to load and/or unload a trailer of a transportation vehicle. For this reason, the transportation service provider may determine when the storage state of a trailer changes.
Therefore, a focal point used in optimizing trailer utilization may be whether, when, where and to which extent the trailer is loaded. Sensors (e.g. weight sensors, wave sensors) employed in an interior space of the cargo area may not accurately measure an inventory level. Further, these sensors occupying the interior space of the cargo area may reduce available space for the transportation of goods. For example, 450 sq. ft. of space may no longer be available for the transportation of goods when sensors are placed in the interior space of the cargo area of the trailer. The problem is further compounded because modern trailers (e.g., DuraPlate™ composite panel based trailers) may not have a liner gap inside the walls of the trailers in which to place electronics. Because of this, valuable space inside the cargo area of the trailer may be wasted. To save space, the transportation services provider may elect to not install sensors. However, new problems may arise such as drivers may embark on long journeys, when, in fact, their cargo area is not used to its full capacity (e.g., may even be empty). This may lead to wasted time, fuel, efficiency, customer dissatisfaction, and/or ultimately, loss of revenue for the transportation services provider.